


all we have to do is start

by xfilessage



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, POV Nicole Haught, Pining Nicole, Useless Lesbians, oblivious Nicole, title is from "Pretty Girl" by Hayley Kiyoko, waverly is pining too but nicole just doesnt know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfilessage/pseuds/xfilessage
Summary: Waverly Earp is too short to reach something that she put on the top shelf at Shorty's. Fortunately for her, a certain redhead will do anything for her-- and just happens to fit the height requirement.Takes place between 1x2 and 1x3.





	all we have to do is start

It was shaping up to be a normal day for Officer Nicole Haught. Starting at five o’clock, she had patrolled the dusty streets of Purgatory, hauling drunks out of ditches. Once the sun was up and sober people had begun to venture outside, Nicole had taken to pulling over cars driven by over-excited teenagers and half-asleep desk jockeys. Next up on her schedule: visiting Shorty’s and talking to the gorgeous bartender, Waverly Earp.

Sure enough, when Nicole walked into Shorty’s, she found Waverly behind the bar, washing a glass. When the brunette saw Nicole, a wide smile spread across her face. “Officer Haught!” she exclaimed. “Just the person I wanted to see!”

Nicole’s heart stuttered. She looked down, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was never fun to crush on straight girls, especially when they looked like Waverly did and said the things that Waverly said. “Oh really,” replied Nicole finally, trying not to look directly into those brown eyes-- it was like looking straight into the sun.

Waverly nodded, beaming. “Yes. See, I need a favour. But I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

_ Worth my while…  _ Images of pushing Waverly up against the bar and kissing her flooded Nicole’s head. She swallowed hard. “How do you mean?”

“I need new batteries for our milk frother,” explained Waverly. “But I put them on the top shelf using a ladder, and then the ladder broke, and now I can’t reach them.”

“I might be able to help with that,” Nicole said. “And you, ah, you’ll make it worth my while?”

The words must have come out flirtier than Nicole had wanted them to, because an adorable pink blush spread across Waverly’s cheeks. “Yes, of course,” she said. “I-I’ll make you any drink you want, on the house.”

It wasn’t quite the kind of thanks Nicole had been dreaming about, but it would do. “All right,” she said. “Where are the batteries?”

Waverly beckoned Nicole behind the bar. “Up there,” she replied, pointing at a shelf against the wall, above the liquor bottles and various decorations. If there was a pack of batteries up there, Nicole wouldn’t know; the shelf was higher than her line of sight. 

“I can’t reach that,” laughed Nicole. “I’m tall, but I’m not  _ that  _ tall.”

“I know,” Waverly giggled nervously. “But you’re a cop, so I bet you’re strong…” She paused for a moment, running a hand through her hair. “Do you think you could lift me up?”

Nicole’s heart spasmed in her chest. “L-Lift you?” she echoed.

Waverly’s cheeks went even redder. “Um, yeah. But if you think that would be weird, then you don’t have to.”

“No,” said Nicole, maybe too quickly. “I’ll do it.”

Something flickered in Waverly’s eyes. “Oh?”

“Of course I will,” Nicole replied. Something about seeing Waverly nervous had allowed her to regain her own composure. With a spark of humour in her voice, she went on, “I mean, without new batteries for the milk frother, everyone’s hot chocolates and cappuccinos will be flat. Shorty’s is a good institution, Waverly. You can’t be serving flat drinks, now, can you?”

Waverly smiled, her eyes crinkling in the way that made Nicole’s heart drop ten stories into the ground. “You’re  _ so  _ right,” she said. “So, Officer Haught, for the good of Shorty’s and the town of Purgatory as a whole… will you lift me up there?”

Nicole gave an exaggerated bow. “It would be my honour.” She leaned down and wrapped one arm around Waverly’s knees and placed the other one on the back of her upper thigh. Her hand’s proximity to Waverly’s ass was enough to send a surge of electricity down through Nicole’s stomach. She gave her head a shake to clear it and hefted Waverly into the air. A couple of the bar’s patrons looked up, but they were either drunk enough or indifferent enough that their stares did not last long. Waverly instinctively put out a hand to steady herself against the wall, but removed it after a couple of seconds. “Wow,” she remarked, her words punctuated by a soft giggle. “You  _ are  _ strong.”

Heat spread across Nicole’s face. She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a breathless laugh. Waverly smirked, patted Nicole’s bicep, and turned back toward the wall. 

Nicole tried to focus on holding Waverly up, but it was as hard as trying to shoot an empty can in a rainstorm. Waverly was wearing shorts, and her bare skin was warm against Nicole’s arms. Something hot and hungry shifted inside of Nicole; for a moment, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine holding Waverly the other way around, face-to-face, Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist, kissing her, long fingers freeing Nicole’s hair from its braid…

_ Stop it,  _ Nicole thought to herself firmly.  _ Remember what you’re here for.  _ “Are the batteries up there?” she asked.

“Oh, right! The batteries!” Waverly laughed nervously, and reached back up, her fingers skimming the edge of the shelf. She let out a soft grunt as she stretched her arm upward. That sound, so near erotic, was almost too much for Nicole to handle. She felt soft, weak, made of jelly. For a moment, her grip on Waverly slackened. The brunette swayed, and she grabbed at the wall again for support. That was enough to shake Nicole out of her reverie. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said the redhead, tightening her grip on Waverly’s legs and hefting her higher. “I got you.”

“I trust you,” replied Waverly. “It’ll just be another second, I promise!”

She wasn’t wrong. Moments later, Waverly exclaimed, “A-ha!” and waved a plastic pack of batteries in the air. “Got ‘em!”  
“I would applaud, but I don’t want to drop you,” Nicole quipped. She lowered Waverly back to the ground, and when she straightened up again, Waverly was facing her. She threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, encompassing her in a wave of sunkissed brown hair and subtle strawberry perfume.

“Thank you, Officer Haught.”

“It’s Nicole,” the redhead said breathlessly. 

Waverly pulled back, beaming, but left her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. “All right,  _ Nicole _ ,” she replied. “Now, you should have a seat! I’ll make you that drink I promised. What would you like?”

_ You,  _ was what Nicole wanted to say. Instead, she said, “Cappuccino,” and headed around to the other side of the bar to sit. 

_ Wait. _

Nicole looked down at the barstool she was sitting on. And the identical one right next to it, and so forth. “Waverly,” she began. “Couldn’t you have stood on one of these stools to get the batteries down?”

A look came over Waverly that was reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh… I guess so.” She laughed nervously, twisting a lock of light brown hair around one finger. “Silly me! I didn’t think of that.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. She was a cop, and generally speaking, lies did not get past cops, especially when they were told by someone with as many tells as Waverly had. However, she only smiled and folded her arms on the bar. “Pouring all these drinks must be messing with your head.”

Waverly nodded, grinning. “I guess so. But, uh, thank you for helping me out, Nicole.”

“Anytime,” said Nicole. “Really.”

She held Waverly’s gaze until the brunette looked away, blushing, still twirling hair around a finger.  _ That  _ had never happened with any straight girl Nicole had flirted with before.

_ Huh. _

Maybe there was hope yet.


End file.
